There are many different fields of application for carriers of the type described by way of introduction. For instance, these carriers may constitute the keypad of a telephone, each carrier carrying information in the form of e.g. a figure. A carrier can also consist of an icon provided with a decoration. Such an icon can, for example, be applied to a product for displaying its trademark.
For manufacturing carriers of the above type, it is common to apply a prefabricated print from a strip with the desired information or decoration to the carrier. It is then most important for the strip to be positioned correctly in relation to each carrier for the print to be correctly positioned on the carrier.
According to another method, said carriers are manufactured from a metal foil of e.g. aluminium. Each carrier is punched from the foil and is given such a design that the carrier comprises a base and a portion projecting from the base. This portion carries a surface facing away from the base, the geometric appearance of the surface corresponding to the current information or decoration. Then each carrier is coated with a paint. The paint applied to the surface of the carrier is then ground off so as to expose the underlying metal structure. As a result, the information or decoration is clearly seen. Finally, a drop of, for example, acrylic is applied to the carrier so that the projecting portion and the surface carried thereby are encompassed by the drop. The drop is formed by surface tension. Appropriate subsequent treatment makes the drop solidify. The completed carrier thus carries the current information or decoration in a most aesthetically pleasing manner. However, this method suffers from drawbacks. The large number of operations imply that the production cost will be high. It is also difficult to obtain a sufficiently high quality level, which causes a high rejection level. Of course, this results in increased production costs.
JP6 3135214 discloses manufacturing of decorations by arranging a loose decoration on a cast body, after which the cast body and the decoration applied thereto are coated by a transparent top coat. The entire system is based on a central mould unit which is turnable between four fixed stations. The stations consist of casting a carrier, decorating the carrier, coating the decorated carrier and finally ejecting the completed carrier. At each station, separate moulds are made to engage the central mould unit. The technique involves many movable components, which leads to a complicated process which increases the production cost.
There is thus a need for a method for manufacturing carriers of information or decoration, which method allows simple and cost-efficient manufacture of said carriers.